Skylanders: Rise of the Crusade
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: When the Illegitimate Daughter of Kaos along with the mysterious order calling themselves the 'Elemental Crusaders' threatens all of Skylands with a new found power, its up to four unlikely Skylanders to Save all of Skylands from Elemental Devastation.
1. Chapter 1

**There was a story I had in mind for quite some time and now, I'm finally willing to write about it, so here goes!**

 **Skylanders: Rise of the Crusade**

 **Chapter 1: The Assassin of Life and the Knight of Death**

Within the far reaches of Skylands, there was a sinister-looking castle within a cascade of dark bellowing storms, the castle was crudely made, being cobbled together by strips and pieces of unrefined metal and chains, having plenty of flying dragon-like creatures patrol and fly around it, serving as the Castle's own security system.

Within the wretched halls and the throne of the castle was something peculiar and down-right odd.

it was a little girl, resting upon the black metal throne that towered over her greatly, her hair was black like a raven, and as long as a sea serpent, her dress was well-made and lilac-like, being like a black rose with traces of white figments,

She had a distinct frown on her face as she was presented a food-tray made of gold and silver with various snacks foods, cookies, cakes, tiny pies and all of the sort of sweets that a child of her age would thoroughly crave on.

Her face scrunched up as she quickly swiped the tray away, causing all of the contents to spill upon the crystal-tiled floor, she quickly folded her arms in a spoiled manner.

"I want mint-chipped cookies!" She said in protest, quickly banging her fist on the throne, the servant that served the Gothic brat quickly shuddered in fear before he was blasted by a spark of lightning that came out of the gothic princess's hands!

"I want Mint-chipped cookies! I want it ! I want it!" She screamed as she pouted as an attempt for her various plethora of short and stubby servants to work twice as hard to get her what she wants.

"Minerva...I suggest that you shouldn't be to hard on your servants..." A tall cloaked figure said, his voice was strong and stern, trying to instruct the little princess on how to be a fair ruler, the Princess of the Dark Kingdom only got even more angry, she quickly kicked her feet on the throne she was supposed to sit on, whining like the seven-year old she is.

"But I want it! I want it!" She continued to say, the tall cloaked figure only sighed in disapproval, preferring to stay quiet as the many servants of Princess Minerva scrambled to get what she wants.

* * *

The wind was stillest as a green blur ran through the forest, her speed was impeccable, her footsteps were as quiet as the dead of night and her eyes were concentrated and focused, she sprinted up the trunk of a tree at a break neck pace, not even breaking a sweat as she reached the top of the tree in a matter of seconds, she squatted when she was at the tip of the tree.

Despite her frame and weight, the tip of the tree didn't bend or twist, almost as if there was nothing on it at all.

The Elf sighed as she scouted from the top of the pine tree, her deep breaths were heavy and strong, she felt fatigued from the sprinting

"Getting a little rusty..." She said to herself in a disappointed tone feeling her muscles tensed and pulled, her knives sheathed were on her lower back as she noticed a faraway fortress, it looked like it was under attack, the stone that the fortress was made of was shattered and weakened, in fact, the fortress doors was completely blown up, she saw smoke stacks forming from within the roofless fortress.

Her name was 'Stealth Elf' she had a real name of course, but it was the name given to her when she attended at the academy, she sighed at such a title, to her, being called 'Stealth Elf' was like naming a Dragon 'T-Rex' or 'Wyvern' really, its basically racial profiling, the Elf of Stealth did had a real name of course, but similar to her friends and comrades that attended the Skylanders academy, they were given their titles and just rolled with it.

"I hope someone else is investigating this..." Stealth Elf said to herself with a grumble, its been quite some time since she used her daggers, or her techniques, peace has finally come to Skylands, Kaos, the former big enemy of the Skylanders was Missing in action ever since the defeat of the Doom Raiders, and as a result, battles, issues and problems were seldom and rare, it made Stealth Elf happy, she was getting tired of the constant little issues that pop up due to a resurgence of Kaos minions.

But now? Time has long been passed, and Stealth Elf was craving for some real action, the feeling of lax happiness was gone when she realized that she had nothing to do.

The Assassin arrived at the besieging Fortress, she was perched on top on one of the roofs of the spire, she watched the battle unfold, she frowned to such a battle.

"Trolls...Guess they want some scrap metal for their weapons...I guess they'll never change" Stealth Elf pondered to herself as she placed her hands on her chin in a bored manner, clearly not being interested with the raid, nor was she interested in interfering, the possum people that the Skylanders usually protect could protect themselves nowadays, they were taught by the skylanders themselves, so their newly-found skill and strength are being shown.

There was one figure that caught the Assassin's eye as she was perched on top of the fortress tower, it was her former friend, 'Chop Chop', the Knight of Undeath was leading the resistance against the trolls, as if he was a war general leading his soldiers to the glory of victory.

Stealth Elf scoffed loudly in annyonance as she could remember the time when Chop Chop was enlisted such a idiotic name and accepted the name with such a naive gusto it unnerved her.

* * *

The Graduation hall for the Skylander Academy was old and ancient, in fact, the whole room was heavily inscribed with runes of light blue, they all pulsed lightly when the Portal Master, Eon was at the center of the Graduation hall, waiting for the newly Graduated Skylander to come forward and accept their reward for years of hardwork.

The Skylander that slowly walked through the runway of the Graduation hall, was Stealth's Elf regular classmate, he was certainly excited to accept the reward and gain his proper skylander title, his shield and sword were resting on his back as the Skeleton knight walked up to Eon, kneeling down and waiting for the Portal Master to speak, the crowds of various other skylanders, may they be already graduated or still in-training were silent as well.

"And for graduating Skylander Academy, for exhibiting strength, swift learning and patience...You shall be now known as..." The first Portal Master, Eon stroked his white scraggly beard with a sense of contemplation as the more younger and inexperienced Chop Chop kneeled to the Portal Master, silently waiting for a Skylander Title that would inspire strength and valor within his fellow Skylanders.

"You shall be now be known as...The Undead Warrior known as Chop Chop!" the Recently graduated Skylanders cheered to the title that Chop Chop was personally give to by Master Eon, Chop Chop was surprised at first, even a little bit disturbed, but his reaction quickly switch to one that showed hope, he jumped for joy as he banged and sword and shield together, acting like a giddy child despite who he truly was.

While the rest of the Skylander's were ecstatic, Stealth Elf, on the other hand, had a different thought entirely.

"Once again, Eon gives out a stupid title..." Was all she said, her arms folded as she watched the graduation from afar, not wanting to partake in such a loud and bustling crowd of various other Skylanders, Stealth Elf always hate Graduations, she would rather be dealing with her idiotic friends, Eruptor and Spyro than deal with Master Eon giving out stupid names.

Once the graduation was over, the skylanders exited out of the Graduation hall with Chop Chop being the one leading them out, Stealth Elf was the last one to leave, wanting to go take a nap from all the nonsense and loud bustling crowds she had to deal with today.

* * *

"Drive them back! Show them that will we not falter!" The Undead Warrior said with a heroic shout, slashing down a trio of wrench-wielding trolls with a single cleave of his saber, the defending citizens of the Fortress felt inspired by the Undead Warrior's words and strength, quickly joining with Chop Chop and taking arms against the barbaric trolls.

Once the possum-like people joined in the fight, they along with the Undead Warrior leading them were quickly blasted away by an incoming missile strike, Chop Chop didn't even flinch from the missile explosion, only gaining several scratched and bruises as he alone stared down the enemy, his sword sword sharp and his shield unbent.

"Hahaha! Be a good skeleton! and just crumble already!" The Troll General said as his massive fighting robot showed off several cases filled to the brim with missiles, all of them ready to blast the Undead Warrior into bits of bone mesh and scrap metal.

"You've been a thorn in my backside for months! I think its time to finally destroy you!" The Troll General roared as his assistants were busy pressing buttons and pulling lever on the massive troll-made robot, trying to keep it stable and controlled, Chop Chop paused for a moment before he pointed his saber to the leader of the Troll raiding warband.

"...As long as my sword and shield remain drawn...I will never submit!" Chop Chop said valiantly as he charged forward, sword raised and shield ready to bash, the general of the trolls laughed devilishly as he unleashed a full barrage of missiles against the Undead Warrior, hoping to turn the knight into a pile of shattered bone and melted scrap metal.

The missiles clashed against the shield of Chop Chop, causing a massive explosion to occur, blowing away the Troll general's robot itself, causing it to tip over and fall flat on his back, the trolls screamed in a panicked tone as the general and his assistants began doing their darn hardest to get the robot back on its feet.

Chop Chop was completely unscathed...Even his shield seemed perfectly undamaged, he realized that someone else took the missile barrage for him, in front of him was two pairs of heavily destroyed scarecrows, they were completely singed and looked more like burnt sticks than the decoys they're supposed to be.

Chop Chop inwardly smiled as he saw Stealth Elf right beside him, her daggers drawn and ready to fight.

"You're welcome..." Was all Stealth Elf said to the Undead Knight, her voice tinted in traces of annoyance and cynical.

"Hah! Welcome to the battle Stealth Elf...With our combined strengths...We will overcome any foe!" Chop Chop said with a shout as the Troll Robot finally got back up on his feet, Stealth Elf rolled her eyes as she didn't respond to Chop Chop's words.

"Grrr! Now I have to deal with another Skylander?! How can this day get any worse?!" The Troll general exclaimed as before his assistants could reload, Chop Chop rammed his shield into the knees of the Robot, breaking the entire leg of the Robot!

Stealth Elf Followed through, quickly slicing off an arm of the Robot, the Troll gasped in shock as he began to freak out.

"FIRE ALL MISSILES! WE CAN'T LOSE THIS!" The Troll general screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We can't sir! The elf already sliced off our missile firing systems!" One of his assistants chimed in in a frantic tone.

"Wait WHAT?!" Before the Troll General knew it, the robot once again fell to the ground for good, his fighting machine being nothing but a severed battle bot, the Troll General started to whimper as he realized that he was finished.

The general's assistants ran away for their lives, as the general himself was pulled out of the Robot's cock pit by Chop Chop.

"...Have mercy please!" The Troll general begged in a comedic way, Chop Chop scoffed as he knocked him out with a strike of his gauntlet-covered fist.

"I must thank you once again, Stealth Elf, It seems like, no matter far apart we seem, we look out for each other." Chop Chop said as he disposed of the unconscious Troll General, as the recovering Fortress defenders were scavenging any weapon that the trolls left when they retreated.

Stealth Elf looked away from Chop Chop, her arms folded as she only scoffed against the Undead Warrior's words, The Assassin of Life left the fortress in silence as Chop Chop tended the wounded and fatigued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylanders: The Rise of the Crusade**

 **Chapter 2**

Princess Minerva screamed aloud like some kind of howler monkey as she was felt like her room didn't have enough plush toys, a trio of servants came into her room, bearing plenty of stolen toys and plush dolls, teddy bears, stuffed rabbits and various other plush animals quickly sorting out the toys and various child playthings and carefully placing them

The Cloaked Adviser of Princess Minerva was silently standing by the Princess's bed, acting as some sort of Guardian to her as she whined about not having enough yellow rabbits and having to much red stuffed rabbits.

She began to shift around her bed as she beckoned her servants to remove a whole pile of stuffed animals, believing that they were taking to much space in her massive bed.

"Where's my Story!?" Princess Minerva shrilled aloud, causing a duo of servants to come in to her room, one had a big story book in their hands and the other one had a music player.

The two servants began reciting the story while the other played some lullabies through the music player, it soothed and calm the Spoiled Princess to the point that she was drifting to sleep.

the Two servants sighed to each in relief from the sweet release of the heavily spoiled princess, the rest of the servants were rather relieved once they saw the Princess in a blissful slumber.

* * *

"Die...Demon Witch!" Ignitor, the Knight of the Blazing Inferno said with a fiery roar, he swung his blazing claymore against the black-dressed Witch, she gasped in fear as she dodged the flaming blade, running through the craggy pass that was filled with stone and rocks.

The Witch continued to ran away from Ignitor, he laughed as he chased her, despite the heavy armor the Fire Knight was wearing, he was closing in closer and closer to the Witch named Hex.

"Stop chasing me Ignitor!" Hex begged as she blasted several orbs of dark energy as an attempt to slow down the Knight of the Purging flame, Ignitor's armor shrugged off Hex's attacks as it didn't deter him in the slightest.

"Not until you give up and admit your faults! You Demon Witch!" Ignitor bellowed as he blasted a stream of flames from his helm, causing Hex to yelp loudly in fear as her dress was lightly singed by the flame blast.

"You just ruined my favorite dress! That is the last straw Ignitor!" Hex said with an angry tone, it was only a light singed of her dress, revealing a small bit of shoes that her dress cloaked, finally confronting the Fiery Templar rather than continue to run away, dark energy began to build up within her hands as Ignitor roared.

"Not my fault you decided to steal my sacred codex! Demon Witch!" Ignitor repeated the duragatory title towards a resistant Hex, she blasted two orbs of dark energy at the Knight, Ignitor roared loudly as he slashed away the projectiles with ease.

"Fine...You want it!? Here it is!" Hex pulled out the scroll, it was heavily-burnt and ashy due to being constant possessed by the Knight of Purging Fire, Ignitor gasped when Hex dropped it on the ground, Ignitor quickly grabbed the codex before it plopped on the ground.

"See...Was that hard?" Ignitor said as he handled the sacred codex with careful and patient hands, his stance and tone being a lot more calmer than he was mere minutes ago, Hex grumbled loudly as she grabbed the singed part of her dress.

"Well done Hex on your athletic training...Despite your thin frame...You run slower than an dying ember..." Ignitor pointed out as the Knight of purging fire sheathed his flame sword.

"I'm not a slow runner! Its just, I wasn't trying, thats all." Hex harshly retorted, folding her arms with a pout, Ignitor nodded in an unconvinced manner, letting Hex vent her frustrations from his harsh but genuine criticism.

"Start trying tomorrow then Hex." Ignitor lashed back in a calm and collective way, earning a vengeful glare from the Witch.

"Shut up, I know this is training for both of us, but there was no need to damage my dress! Do you know how much it costs to manage a dress like this?" She asked angrily, she was just ready to slap Ignitor right in the face, even if it means burning her hand in the process, Ignitor sighed deeply as he offered her his metal hand, as a invitation to walk with him, Hex was taken aback from Ignitor's chivalrous and sudden gesture.

"Shall we go to the tailor then, from the nearest town nearby?" The Knight of Purging flame offered, having a light stint of guilt within his voice as he waited for Hex to recuperate, she stared at Ignitor's hands for a full whole minute before she spoke.

"...Fine..." She took Ignitor's offer, his hand was warm enough to be soothing but cold enough to not be endangering, it was almost as if Hex was grasping the hand of someone alive, someone with skin, flesh, blood and bone, instead of the torrent of flames within a chassis of titanium and iron.

"But don't get any ideas Ignitor, we're just visiting town to get my dress fixed, we're not going to stop for coffee or lunch! Do you understand?" Hex said in a hasty voice, Ignitor silently nodded in a obedient manner as the two Skylanders began their walk to the nearest town.

* * *

"I want to rule all of Skylands! I want to! I want it! and I want it now!" Minerva demanded as she was blasting away a multitude of her loyal servants with her lightning magic as they all attempted to calm the princess down by the offerings of cookies, toys and flowers, all in the while, her cloaked adviser remained by her side as she rested upon her throne, being still and quiet as the princess was having another of her temper tantrums.

One of her servants were fortunate enough to find and present Princess Minerva her scrying crystal orb that she regular uses to watch cartoons, but instead of flipping to the latest newest episodes of her favorite cartoon, She plans on using it as a way to dictate which area of Skylands where she feels like she deserve to have it.

"All of you idiots! Think of a plan that gets me all of Skylands!" She demanded from her servants, they all began to panic as they struggled to come up with decent ideas for such a ridiculous and heavy-costing request.

"Erm...I think I may have one..." one of the servants chirped out suddenly, instantly getting the Bratty Princess's attention.

"What is it then! Spit it out!" The servant whimpered in fear before proceeding with his explanation.

"Well, most of the Skylanders still reside in the academy...So they're going to be a problem with your wants...Princess..." The Servant slowly began, trying his hardest to raise the ire of the Spoiled Princess, she folded her arms as she was quiet and listening intensively, a genuine rarity whenever Princess Minerva wasn't locked in a state of slumber.

"So, we must find something that can turn them against each other..." Princess Minerva eyes lit up as the Servant was open to suggestions.

"We should open up a ice cream shop and they'll fight for their favorite flavors!" The cloaked figure noticeably shivered from such a tactic, but he dare not speak up, the Servant groaned audibly.

"No Princess Minerva, although that can be good for later...Deep within the catacombs of your father's old castle was a legendary spell book...From what he constantly ranted about it, there was a spell inside of it, a powerful spell that potentially could...Turn Skylanders to serve you!" even Minerva's spoiled mind could imagine an army of brain-washed Skylanders conquering all of Skylands by her name.

"That sounds absolutely amazing! I want it! I want it! I want it now!" Minerva whined loudly as she jumped up and down on her throne, being as demanding as she was young and in charge.

"Destardos! I want that spell book! you worked with Daddy before so you know where it is! Go get it now!" Princess Minerva screamed as she started to cry, directing her temper to her Cloaked Adviser, Destardos only nodded silently before walking away and disappearing from Princess Minerva's presence.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Academy Stealth Elf, are you planning on staying here more than the usual visit?" The Academy gate guard greeted the returning Stealth Elf with a humble smile on his face, she scoffed loudly in response and refused to answer, not even wanting to even state how long she was going to be visiting.

The Academy gate was always an annoyance, no matter if you were a Skylander or not, you'd always had to wait for the giant runic gates to the academy to open, it also doesn't help that you had to deal with a very talkative Gate Guard who doesn't do his job right.

"Just here to see friends Frank, don't ever think I want to stay in this pigsty ever again." Stealth Elf meanly replied, causing the Badger-gate guard to flinch from Stealth Elf's harshness, without another word, Frank the Academy gate guard allowed Stealth Elf to pass through the tall and heavy-looking gate.

"Gee Whiz she has some issues..." Frank said in a whisper, getting his feelings hurt from Stealth elf's abrasiveness.

She transversed through the academy halls, noticing that not much has changed since she graduated, still the elaborate but classical hall way designs, each section of the hall having a chandelier hanging from the ceilings , the walls were carved with individual names of differing skylanders, Stealth Elf knew for a fact that she wouldn't see her name inscribed in these halls.

The academy was a chasm of chaos for the silent elf, it could be the fact that it was heavily renovated, renovated to the point that the there was multiple branches and wings dedicated for each and differing element, it made Stealth Elf a little bit intimidated every time she would visit, but not enough for her to visit her friends.

Her two friends by the name of Spyro and Eruptor, those two idiots were Stealth Elf's only friends during her time at the academy, they stuck together more than glue to paper and Stealth Elf was admittedly gracious for that fact.

Despite their graduation and even after the defeat of the Skylander's greatest enemy, Kaos, Eruptor and Spyro choose to stay in the academy, training and teaching the fire-themed and magic-themed Skylander trainees, it irked Stealth Elf, they were Skylanders! Heroes, the ones that the citizens come too in great times of need, and instead of relishing in that creed, they choose to stay in this chasm of boredom and mediocrity?

Stealth Elf shook her head as she felt her mind being slammed, she went to the Magic Branch first to find Spyro.


End file.
